


Slughorn's Slut Club

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Memories, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, drunk, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: A drunk Slughorn reveals the true nature of the Slug Club
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Slughorn's Slut Club

Horace Slughorn had finally gathered enough people of interest to revive his famous Slug Club. As he always had done he had chosen more girls over boys, including Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, much to Harry Potter's delight. He really didn't like the idea of entering this club without anyone he could call a friend, especially as it became clear Neville Longbottom wasn't going to make it afterall, and Blaise Zabini was not welcome company for him at all. Harry didn't think much of Blaise's acceptance and his fellow Slytherins, the strange Carrow twin girls. But Dumbledore had asked him to be a part of it, and that was the end of that. Orders were orders in these ever dangerous times.

For his first proper meeting, Slughorn had kept things mostly uneventful. The food and drink he served had been an improvement from his 'test' meeting, but still most of the guests struggled to keep up any exciting conversation. The Slytherin's refused to speak to the Gryffindor's and there was nothing Slughorn could do about that no matter how hard he tried to ease the tensions. Much to the Slytherin's displesure, the focus was often on Harry, as Slughorn had a whole lot of questions for him and would regularly speak for minutes at a time about his parents, especially Lily. “Ah, yes. Lovely Lily. Truly no more pretty of a girl has entered this school since. Oh, no offence, girls, no offence of course. But she really was most remarkable.” he'd say, the Carrow girls rolling their eyes but at least Hermione and Ginny could have a level of humour about it. 

Slughorn seemed infatuated by Lily, that was clear as daylight, and after he had gulped enough wine and gone on his fourth of fifth soliloquy about her, the Club Members knew it was time to finish their own drinks and start to excuse themselves. The moody Carrow twins left first, barely saying a word, after that Blaise nodded and followed them, leaving just Harry, Hermione and Ginny who stayed to hear one more praising of Lily Potter, Evans back then. Hermione and Ginny found it quite amusing how awkward Harry found the man basically confessing his love for her, and the drunker he got the more vivid he was with his language. “Stunning, really. Just stunning. Light up any room. She'd regularly light up my office too.” he mumbled with a smile, and that was a little too far, so Hermione and Ginny thanked Slughorn for his hospitality and left, leaving a blushing Harry.

“Ah, just me and you then eh, lad?” Slughorn said, pouring them both another glass of wine. Harry had lost count of how many Slughorn had, when he himself had only had three. The wine was at least taking away some of the awkwardness of the flattering of his mother, but it also really interested him too. Having never known her, Harry was always thirsty for new information and it seemed, or at least Slughorn claimed, that she was very close to him in her school days. Harry felt uneasy that his mother must have been 16 and he was apparently infatuated by her, but as the wine flowed he brushed aside any thoughts and took the chance to ask questions. “Was my dad ever in the Slug Club?” Harry asked, and Slughorn immediately scoffed. “Oh no, boy. They loved each other for sure, but Lily was much more fun to have around without him. She loved her wine too, you see, and would really come to life. Quite often she was the last one left, just as you are now.”

Harry seemed surprised by this. He had always heard that she was the more sensible one out of his parents, but she was a young girl afterall just wanting to have a bit of fun. “You see lad, my favourite part of Slug Club is the after party, just me and one other student. I called that the Slut Club, you see. Lily was my favourite Slut. By this point she'd be quite drunk and very fired up. We'd flirt, she'd sit on my lap, I'd hold her hair in my hands and smell it. Oh, that lovely reddish hair. I can almost smell it now.” he had his eyes closed as he spoke and held his hand to his crotch. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he didn't feel offended even though it was his own mother. But back then she was just a girl. “Thankfully I have all these memories stored, for my own amusement. On my loneliest days I'll dive into the Pensieve and re-live them. Re-live Lily Evans in her purest form. Watch as she'd cradled into me, feed me grapes, my hand around her waist... oh Merlin's beard, Harry, I do apologise.”

For the first time Slughorn seemed fully aware of his surroundings. He shook his head, giving him some clarity from the wine and stood up. “I'm afraid it's quite late now, lad. Best get going. I do, er, apologise for anything you may not wanted to have heard there. I always get carried away when talking about Lily. Lovely, lovely Lily.” It seemed as if he was about to go off again, so Harry finished his wine and stood up too. “G-good night then, Profressor. Glad to be part of the Slut-er, Slug club.” he said sheepishly, Slughorn smiling weakly. “Indeed yes, goodnight. Though one last thing, Potter lad.” he said softly, making Harry nervous. Slughorn walked wobbly to the corner of the room and pushed aside a wooden screen, revealing the pensieve and hundreds of memory jars all stored. He raised and placed a hand on the pane of glass, above his hand he had written 'Lily.' 

“Here, lad. Any time you wish to see your mother how she was in her student days...” he lowered his hand to the rim of the basin and stroked it, looking into it's still waters. “Full access for you, Potter. Any time, just ask.” he turned his face to him and smiled, before slowly backing away and leaving the room with a staggered walk, not another word spoken. Harry felt tired, but the wine had kicked in and he felt out of control of his senses. Did he really want to see this so-called Slut club? Did he really want to see his teenage mother, drunk and flirting with a much older man? Harry walked to the case of vials and noticed each compartment had a girl's name. Even a 'Molly' which Harry could only assumed was Mrs Weasley. He felt his heart race as he opened Lily's case and placed his fingers on the first vial. Anything could be inside. Things no son should ever see. But his thirst to see his mother in any form was too overwhelming.

Harry emptied the memory into the waters, and with a beating heart he entered.


End file.
